


Do you want more?

by LilJiji



Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fake sympathy, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Minho wants to learn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guided masturbation, very slight but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Minho wants to learn some new things from the younger, let him take control over his own pleasure. Jisung is more than happy to indulge in this.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Do you want more?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the second part. Please read the first one before this. Also for the disclaimers of course.  
> Also I wanna say something: as I said in the first one, I didn't write them to be romantic and there will not be romantic feelings involved. They are attracted of each other but they are not in love and this will not escalate. You are free to think whatever tho as I will not force you into believing they are platonic but don't expect romanticism from it. And yes this kind of relationships exist and yes they can be this affectionate and valid without getting romantically involved. And that's also why you'll not see them speak about feelings. And again yes platonic flirting and sweet talking exists.  
> This said, enjoy this mess.

Minho asked Jisung that. Like for real.

And the other couldn’t believe it at first.

Was he kidding? Did he hit his head somewhere?

_Can you teach me how to edge?_

That was what he asked him. At first. But when Jisung asked why he wanted it, Minho added something that almost made Jisung moan right there in the living room.

_I actually want you to take complete control and guide me._

Jisung made a mess on the floor with the juice he was drinking. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the mess he wanted to make out of Minho. That day they were alone as well, another good opportunity for them to have fun.

And speak. Because they got the taste of connection through communication with words and it was amazing how Minho could be so whiny in asking for what he wanted. And obedient. And adorable when he let himself go, when he let Jisung take care of him, when he trusted him with everything, and especially when they held hands when one of them was about to come.

It felt right in every moment, and they didn’t even feel the need to add more to it. They loved all their friends and loved spending time with them and loved having a space for themselves, especially now that the others knew about it and were ok with it. Not that they were the only ones to do _it_ – but that’s another story.

So, when they were alone again, they had more time to speak.

“I just want to know how it feels to have someone else guide me I guess.” Minho said, already in Jisung’s arms when they went to his room.

“Ok, I can totally do that, but you’re not very good at that.” Jisung held him close, kissing his face all over and going down on his jaw and collarbones, lapping at them, his hands wandering on his back.

“That’s what I want you to teach me, actually.”

“Sweet,” Jisung kissed his lips, smiling, “but we need something else.”

“You mean a safeword?”

Jisung nodded, kissing him again.

“Would it be ok, tho?” Minho’s eyebrow twitched up, like it always did when he was thinking, “Like, maybe color system is better.” He said after.

“What do you like more?” Jisung let him sit in his lap better, thighs straddling his hips now, looking up at him, “What’s you’d be comfier with?”

“Colors, we don’t really plan to do anything extreme or too kinky for now so I like it better.” Minho looked down at him. Jisung’s face was a little red and his hair was all over his pillow.

“Perfect, sweetie.” Jisung leaned up on one elbow to kiss him again and Minho parted his lips, letting his tongue touch Jisung’s.

“I want you to take control of everything, you can be bossy if you want, throw me around, make me beg, whatever you want, I am ok with it, we spoke about it already.” Minho said after detaching to breathe.

And Jisung thought he was soft in the past.

Well, he seemed soft and shy, but when his buttons were pushed in the right way, Minho was demanding.

“You’re getting kinkier the more we do this.” Jisung smirked.

“I’m comfortable with you.” Minho shrugged.

“I am too.” Jisung kissed his cheek then pinched it “So, how do you want it?”

“Hmm,” he stopped to think again, “tell me what to do, you know the usual, I like it when you tell me what to do.”

“Ok, I’m gonna check from time to time to see if you’re ok, but if there’s something you don’t want to, don’t hesitate to tell me, ok?” Jisung leaned upwards, balancing on both elbows now, waiting for Minho to get off him, but he didn’t yet. They both were a little sad at the idea of losing contact with the other’s body, but it was ok because they could go to sleep after.

“Totally.” Minho smiled, one of that big and sincere smiles that Jisung loved the most.

“So, does my baby want to be a good boy for me and take off his pants?” Jisung put his hands on his thighs, patting them with his fingers to signal him to get off, “I wanna see how much of a mess you can make for me.” He said again, looking him right in the eyes.

Minho straight out moaned at that and obeyed, getting off his lap, bucking up to take off his shorts and look at Jisung, already flushed red. Jisung was still clothed and he had no intention to take off anything just yet, if not his pants to stay more comfortable in underwear. Today was dedicated to Minho, to ruin him and leave him a panting mess.

Jisung told him to palm himself through the boxers, and again Minho did what he was instructed to, not pressing too hard on it and letting out a soft groan.

Jisung grinned at his impatience. While he was very slow and took his time, Minho craved and got bratty when he waited too much, pleading release and Jisung never denied him. But now, Minho wanted to be edged, which meant not coming anytime soon. Half an hour would be enough for him or too much? They usually did everything in much less. Taking his time with Minho to make him squirm and cry had Jisung already flustered inside. He knew by the way his clothed cock twitched at every sound escaped Minho’s mouth. He could easily get off to only that.

But not now, he had other important stuff to do. Like have Minho at his complete mercy and tease him lots.

And he started doing exactly that.

First letting Minho get comfortable, back on the wall and Jisung sitting next to him, observing every little expression Minho’s face made. He was expressive, he always did little things that he maybe wasn’t even aware of: scrunching his nose, cocking an eyebrow and looking up when he was deep in his thoughts, ears getting red for whatever reason and his new discovery, his nipples getting hard when someone touched his chest. But today was not for that to explore more, because he wanted to look at him fucked up in his shirt, since Minho had the audacity to take it from his closet. Now he had to stay with that on.

Then telling him to take his dick out and in his hand fully, moving on the shaft. Jisung passed him the lube while saying this, even if the temptation to just spit in his hand was big.

Minho was going slowly, slower than he ever did, closing his eyes a little and focusing on the sound of Jisung’s voice guiding him and the wet sounds that echoed in the room.

“Baby wants me to rub his tummy?” Jisung asked after a while, a mocking tone almost on each word. Minho liked that, he told him a couple times before that Jisung being a tease like that send him shortcutting in a second.

“ _Please._ ” Minho’s hands were shaking a little.

“Please what baby?” Jisung teased again, patting his head a little, “speak to me.”

“I want that.” He said flustered, Jisung was really about to take his time and make him never forget it.

 _Good_.

“What?” Jisung stared down at Minho’s hand moving on his cock, his voice sweet and almost understanding while asking. But it was all a façade, he actually was teasing him with just his tone, to make him say it clearly, to not let him escape that strange and addictive sensation of saying what he wanted, that attitude of being straightforward he had only when he started to let go, to melt completely and feel 100% blissed. He was the most beautiful when he was like that, bubbly and letting out giggles and smiling with his teeth, the same ones Jisung found so adorable and wanted to be bitten by at the same time.

“Please rub my tummy, p-please.” He stammered, his ears completely red, stopping his movements a little, and Jisung let him do, hand now on his tummy and moving in circular motions, Minho mewling at that.

“What do I do now, _Sungie_?”

Jisung cooed at his little voice. It sounded like dripping honey, Jisung wanted to swallow it.

“Grip at the base a little, not too much, you don’t want it to hurt _dear_.”

Minho did, hissing a little. Yes, he was near enough a while ago. And it’s been like maybe ten minutes.

But he had to be Jisung’s _good boy_.

He needed to.

He loved to.

Letting Jisung talk him into getting himself off was the first thing he wanted to do when they happened to be sharing space while masturbating. And he couldn’t stop thinking about that each time they did that. Now was his opportunity to let Jisung take control, be _his_.

Jisung told him to give his cock a few tugs, not too hard and try to fuck his fist now, slowly. Minho was getting a whimpering mess, gnawing at his bottom lip to not be too loud. He was getting so shaky, his hips stuttering and eyes squeezed shut. Jisung’s voice was soft again, head tilting to the side, smiling slightly and every time Jisung called his name, it sent a shiver down his spine and his knees buckled. He knew he got there too fast, he knew Jisung’s hand was enough to make him come in a few minutes, and Jisung was ok with him.

The fact that he wasn’t judging him for being that needy and breaking down with some little talk, being called _baby_ and _sweetie_ and _lovely_ , made him lose his mind. Jisung accepted him for what he was and gave him what he wanted, taking care of him after and spending time with him even in non-sexual ways. He was so grateful for having him in his life, always sweet and always there to sooth and speak and make him relax and forget whatever was stressing him.

When Jisung told him to speed up a little, Minho did and tried to not shake too much but it felt so good, his orgasm building up again and he opened his eyes, parting his lips and let the saliva slip out his mouth and drip slowly down his chin.

Jisung grinned at how fucked up he looked and they did so little but again, Minho didn’t really take his time to delay his orgasm so of course he would have been a crying mess after short time.

“Angel wants to come?” Jisung’s tone changed again into _that_ one.

“ _Yes_ b-but…” _I’ll be good._ Minho’s last words died in his throat, he decided to be sincere anyways, even if he knew he was about to be denied.

Well, he wanted it so it was ok. He asked for it anyway.

“Too bad, slow your movements darling.”

 _Called it._ Minho thought, whimpering at Jisung’s command and almost stopped completely.

“Minho, color.” His voice wasn’t as harsh and Minho would have liked to hear. Because yes, Jisung’s deep voice was really something.

“Green, _please_.”

“ _Ohh,_ sweet baby wants to come so bad, you’re so so cute.”

“F-for _you_.” Minho managed to say, panting and fisting his shirt to not move on his dick, he was aching and the head of his dick was a bright color now, he didn’t even dare to look at it too much; but all that excluded, he loved the feeling of having Jisung have control over him, “I’m cute for you.” He repeated.

Jisung kissed his lips, passing the tongue on them and licking the saliva dripping on his jaw and neck.

“You can move now baby, pass your fingers on the slit and tease a little like you did at the start, not too much though,” Jisung moved closer to him, now face to face, “you want to be my good boy and wait for me, don’t you?” he spit on his palm, “so we can come together, right baby?”

Minho flinched and his eyes went down rapidly, taking in Jisung’s hand in his boxers, moving fast.

“I am almost there baby, I wanna come with you.” Jisung said, his voice a little breathy.

Minho moaned and nodded, his hand moving again and his thighs shaking, he was so close.

Jisung placed his thumb on his lips, parting them with it a little, looking him in the eyes and Minho melted at the sight of Jisung’s unspoken question. Minho sucked his thumb in, passing the tongue on it and guiding it to rest on his tongue, Jisung pressing down a little and Minho let out a muffled noise, wanting nothing more than choking on it but couldn’t. So, he settled for sucking on it and muffling his keens while he was getting closer.

Jisung’s voice was sweet again, encouraging him to let go, to let everything out, to go harder and faster and that he was so pretty, so gorgeous, so adorable and cute. And Minho was a whimpering mess again, especially at his words, his hand gently holding his and Minho’s other hand going faster, till something snapped completely and he keened loudly, Jisung’s thumb still in his mouth and came, followed by the other almost immediately.

Jisung didn’t wait long till he attacked his lips, hungry for a kiss, licking in his mouth and Minho let him do as he pleased, Jisung’s hands guiding his back off the wall and into the soft pillow on the bed and Minho changed his position to have Jisung sit on him completely, making a mess on _his_ shirt with their cum and lube combined but he didn’t stop, kissing his face and whispering how good he was. They didn’t care about cleaning right now, Jisung didn’t even care about his shirt getting dirty.

The only thing he cared about was Minho’s lips on his and how good they felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This updates next month. I hope you enjoyed. As always kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
